User blog:~Silverstream/Poison Ivy Introduction
skipping down path* La la la la, hm, Hm, hmmm.... GUH *trips in the dark and falls to the ground* 4:58 To Bluetopia (plants around her shift, making area where she came from unrecognizable) 5:00 ~Silverstream *scrambles to her feet and looks around* WUZZAT.... Ummm.... North, south, I don't... WHY DIDN'T I PAY ATTENTION IN GEOGRAPHY?! 5:01 To Bluetopia (leaves slowly close in around her) 5:01 ~Silverstream OH GEEZ...... THIS ISNT S'POSTA BE STAR WARS! 5:02 To Bluetopia voice: ....the Green doesn't approve of your violent trespassing 5:02 ~Silverstream WELL THE GREEN CAN KISS MY ASS! *randomly swings bat around* 5:03 To Bluetopia (vine grabs her bat, pulls it into mass of plants) 5:04 ~Silverstream *whine-screeches* HEEEEEY, MY PUDDIN' GAVE ME THAT! 5:05 To Bluetopia (vine wraps around her mouth tightly to make her silent) 5:08 ~Silverstream *eyes widen, and she claws furiously at the vines, falling onto her back in her struggle* 5:09 To Bluetopia (mass of leaves slowly part to side, and redheaded woman with vines on her steps through) ....you came to the wrong place 5:11 ~Silverstream .....Mm? *stops struggling, stares at her in surprise* 5:11 To Bluetopia (crouches down to her) ....you speak ill of the green..... you don't know its power (traces finger along side of her face) 5:12 ~Silverstream *draws knees up and aims a powerful kick at her* 5:13 To Bluetopia (vine catches her leg) ......you want to end up like the last person who dared to threaten mother nature? 5:14 ~Silverstream *suddenly changes her expression, and bats her eyes pleadingly* 5:15 To Bluetopia (vines bring forth skeleton) this man, the former owner of this location mistreated the earth..... so the earth fought back.... 5:17 ~Silverstream Mmmmm...... *understanding tone* MM, mh Hm, mm-mm MMH! 5:17 To Bluetopia good..... so.... quietly.... give me a reason why your fate shouldn't be like his (vine moves away from her mouth) 5:18 ~Silverstream *breathes heavily* You're not the guy.... You're not who I'm supposed ta kill.... At least, I don't think you are *focuses on her chest* ...You're definitely a lady, that's for sure 5:19 To Bluetopia (glances to skeleton) ....your "guy" is taken care of.... if that wasn't already painfully obvious.... 5:20 ~Silverstream Heh, Mistah J oughta be happy about that... Say, who are you, anyway? 5:21 To Bluetopia (plant slowly moves to her ear) ....oh.... your with the Clown... 5:22 ~Silverstream *squirms* Yeah, so? OH, and he prefers the Clown Prince of Crime, thank ya very much... 5:23 To Bluetopia ....a meaningless title for a meaningless, brutal man (slowly strokes flower) .....why are you with him? 5:24 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes* You wouldn't understand, nobody does... 5:25 To Bluetopia ....he's harmed a lot of people..... are you an exception? or.... has he hurt you too? 5:26 ~Silverstream I AM THE EXCEPTION! *lurches forward suddenly* 5:28 To Bluetopia (leafs slowly close in on them, more vines restrain her. Lies down next to her) .......he murders, he extorts, he scars...... what do you offer to him? 5:29 ~Silverstream ......Well I like Ta think.... I offer him the love that the world never gave him. 5:30 To Bluetopia .....then does he love you back? or are you just a..... and pardon the vulgarity, "hot booty call" 5:31 ~Silverstream *snorts* Well I'm good for that, too... 5:31 To Bluetopia ....has he ever hurt you? 5:33 ~Silverstream ....Tough love... He's good to me, he is... And he loves me, I know he does... 5:33 To Bluetopia ...if love has to be "tough", its never worth it.... i know.... I've experienced that myself.... 5:34 ~Silverstream *sighs* Well I'm happy, I'm taken care of... And for the first time in my life, things actually make sense... Because nothin' makes sense at all 5:35 To Bluetopia (snorts) that sounds more like your disregarding your responsibilities in life because your just a lazy Daddy's Girl who's never seen the SLIGHTEST bit of hardship in her life,... 5:37 ~Silverstream HAH, never seen hardship.... You're a real hoot 5:37 To Bluetopia (looks down at her) Am i.... really.... i have several "large" venus fly traps poised to kill the Clown as we speak.... 5:38 ~Silverstream *gasps* NO! 5:38 To Bluetopia HMM.... ok, lets play a game of right and wrong... 5:39 ~Silverstream ...I dunno if I wanna..... 5:39 To Bluetopia if I'm right, he gets to live..... if your right, he gets eaten by dear sweet bertha..... 5:39 ~Silverstream *voice quivers* .....Okay 5:41 To Bluetopia If he, as you so say, loves you, and he comes looking for you. It'll be "bye bye" Joker...... but if he doesn't and leaves.... well then he lives.... 5:41 ~Silverstream .....BUT.... BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! 5:42 To Bluetopia ....I'm not known to keep people alive..... you should feel lucky one of my thorns hasn't punctured that neck of yours... 5:44 ~Silverstream .....If it was me or him.... You damn well better believe I'd rather let him live.... I can't live without him, please.... 5:45 To Bluetopia (settles in spot) yeah, i didn't think i could live without Jason..... and then he tried to kill me, which in turn made me like this.... 5:45 ~Silverstream .....He made you like this, huh? 5:47 To Bluetopia well, he pushed me into highly untested/illegal plant toxins..... i don't think this was the intended result 5:47 ~Silverstream *stares at her, then silently looks up at the ceiling* 5:48 To Bluetopia ....life is funny like that 5:49 ~Silverstream ....yeah.... It sure is 5:49 To Bluetopia one moment your a intern working beside a much older man whom promises you the world..... the next you find out he's a criminal and he tries to kill you for it, then you turn into..... whatever the hell i am 5:50 ~Silverstream Well you ain't normal.... Hell, you're way better than normal.... 5:51 To Bluetopia I'm the protector of the green..... of mother nature..... i embrace, and love my purpose in life...... yet i wonder how i got to this point.... so, so often... 5:52 ~Silverstream ....At what point did our lives go looney-toon... You an' me both, Red 5:53 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) Men.... 5:54 ~Silverstream Hah, right? *singsong voice* Testosteroooone..... 5:55 To Bluetopia (breaks out into laughter) Well now i;m experienced enough not to give a damn about them.... they all give a damn about me though... 5:55 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* Iiiiiiiii can see why...... 5:57 To Bluetopia ....its Ivy by the way..... my names Ivy.... well it was Pamela, but that's ancient history... 5:58 ~Silverstream ....call me Harley... Everyone does... Harley Quinn 5:59 To Bluetopia Joker: (voice from outside plants) LAST CHANCE HARLEY..... 3....2...1.... THATS IT, I'M LEAVING YOU HERE, YOU CAN WALK HOME! 6:00 ~Silverstream *hushed tone* ....At least he looked for me a little..... 6:00 To Bluetopia (distinctive sound of Joker mobile revving, radio audible playing in it. Sound of it speeding away) 6:01 ~Silverstream *bites lip and blinks to hide tears forming* 6:04 To Bluetopia Poison Ivy: (singing) Gullible, naive. Positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague.... 6:05 ~Silverstream ......Would'ja mind calling off your vines now? I never agreed ta BDSM with you..... 6:06 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) sure, interrupt my song with presumptions (vines move away) 6:07 ~Silverstream *sits up and rubs wrists* I..... I should get home 6:08 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) ...he.... left you...... after less than 5 minutes of searching.... why the hell would you go back? 6:13 ~Silverstream Well I.... I work for him..... Three different jobs, really.... Lover, dancer, henchgirl... 6:19 To Bluetopia .....and what does he give you back in return.... "tough love" doesn't count 6:20 ~Silverstream .....Expensive clothes, good sex, an' compliments? 6:22 To Bluetopia .....what are the downsides? 6:23 ~Silverstream *doesn't answer, and pets flower on Ivy's shoulder* 6:24 To Bluetopia (looks at floor) ....if he hurt you.... he isn't worth it... any of it 6:25 ~Silverstream *softly singing* I started a joke... Which started the whole world crying... 6:27 To Bluetopia ....is the joke on you, Harley? 6:28 ~Silverstream ....if I'd only seen.... That the joke, was on..... *stares into her eyes* ....Me 6:28 To Bluetopia (slowly hugs her) its ok.... 6:29 ~Silverstream *body trembles as she slowly melts into her embrace* 6:30 To Bluetopia ....you got any friends, not... not counting him? 6:31 ~Silverstream *after a moment, shakes her head* 6:32 To Bluetopia ....you got one now Harley.... one who wont hurt you.... 6:32 ~Silverstream .....Thank you 6:34 To Bluetopia .......upon some retrospection, i didn't think today would end up like this (smirks slightly) 6:35 ~Silverstream *snorts* Yeah, me neither..... I thought I'd get ta smash someone silly... .....Speakin' of 6:36 To Bluetopia ...its been awhile since I've had a friend (releases hug and sits with legs crossed) ,....i never was sociable 6:36 ~Silverstream *scoots back* Gal like you? 6:37 To Bluetopia well, once upon a time i was a nerd. Glasses and turtleneck sweaters... 6:38 ~Silverstream Heh..... I had glasses, too I was.... A lot like that 6:39 To Bluetopia No kidding.... ever get those days when you were crying to much you couldn't wear the glasses because they fogged up? 6:40 ~Silverstream Oh hell yeah! Say, did'ja ever get a motorcycle? Y'know, tryin' to be cool? 6:41 To Bluetopia ON AN INTERN'S SALARY? HA! NO.... 6:41 ~Silverstream OK, OK! *chuckles* 6:42 To Bluetopia ok, more recent question.... had any encounters with the Bat? 6:43 ~Silverstream ....One, yeah... Scary as all hell.... You? 6:43 To Bluetopia (nods) Mhm. Not so much scary as.... "Well yah, i get your trying to do good, BUT I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE FREAKING EARTH HERE! STOP GETTING IN MY WAY" 6:44 ~Silverstream *laughs* YEAH, RIGHT? "Just get ya big bad bat butt outta the way!" 6:45 To Bluetopia that guy is not gentle..... oh, and he sliced his way through Gordon and his seedlings, AND THAT IS UNNACEPTABLE! (clenches fists) 6:46 ~Silverstream ....You.... Ya name the plants? 6:47 To Bluetopia ...well yeah? (snorts) obviously 6:47 ~Silverstream ....Mmmkay then, I won't judge *lays down on her back* ....Speakin' of things that are precious to us... 6:49 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) ......if your looking for drinks, i don't have any except water 6:50 ~Silverstream Nuh-uh.... Ahem, if you don't get me my baseball bat back.... I'm gonna hafta go apeshit on ya! *giggles* 6:51 To Bluetopia OHHHH, yeah, hold a second...... (baseball bat, held by vine comes out of plants holds itself out to her) thank youuu Audrey 6:52 ~Silverstream *grabs bat* Yes, thank you Audrey! 6:52 To Bluetopia just don't hurt any of the babies with that thing.... 6:53 ~Silverstream Ah don't worry... So long as they don't get mischievous with me, all's well 6:54 To Bluetopia if they do, they'll answer to me..... theeeyyyy can get a bit.... well, "frisky" 6:55 ~Silverstream *draws knees up to her chest* ....Do I wanna know? 6:56 To Bluetopia ......doooo you? (raises eyebrow) 6:57 ~Silverstream *blinks* .....Nah, I'm good 6:57 To Bluetopia ....suit yourself..... steamy stuff i guess (smirks slightly) 6:57 ~Silverstream OH I KNOW ITS STEAMY STUFF! 6:57 To Bluetopia OH GOOD!... good... 6:58 ~Silverstream .....Betcha take advantage of that a lot *smirks* 6:58 To Bluetopia well, it does get per-retty lonely..... 7:01 ~Silverstream *slowly nods* the more I think about it, the better it sounds.... I mean what, don't they just... *makes a hole with her pointer and thumb, and sticks finger from other hand into it* And then you're controllin' them, so... *wiggles finger* ....Yeah? 7:02 To Bluetopia (makes devious smile and nods slowly) Oohhh yeaaahhhhh..... 7:02 ~Silverstream *snorts* Aha, heh... Heh 7:04 To Bluetopia Youuuu get it..... (lies on back with smug expression) 7:04 ~Silverstream *glances around, then climbs on top of Ivy, smiling down at her* .....Hi 7:05 To Bluetopia (blinks) .....Hi? 7:06 ~Silverstream *looks up* ...What else can they do? 7:06 To Bluetopia ....anything i want them too.... they're vines, you can probably imagine their range of motion.... 7:21 ~Silverstream And... How long are you planning on stayin' in this place? 7:23 To Bluetopia ....as long as i can... this place, the plants here... they need me 7:24 ~Silverstream D'aww, plant mommy.... That's adorable 7:25 To Bluetopia (chuckles) it sort of is... 7:26 ~Silverstream *rests chin down on Ivy's chest and sighs* you gotta cool schtick, I'll give ya that... 7:27 To Bluetopia eh, i wouldn't call it shtick or a gimmick.... its just me... 7:27 ~Silverstream Oh, sorry.... I have a gimmick, you have... You 7:28 To Bluetopia youuu don't need a gimmick.... you seem pretty original... 7:28 ~Silverstream ...HAH.... Thank you 7:29 To Bluetopia ah, something tells me you need compliments...... such as your most beautiful feature.... is.... your face.... 7:30 ~Silverstream *stares wide-eyed at her. Tucks loose strand of hair behind her ear* I uh... Hadn't heard that one before... 7:30 To Bluetopia your face, is... is pretty perfect.... 7:31 ~Silverstream ....my nose is bumpy.... 7:32 To Bluetopia who told you that? its perfectly angulaarrrrrly adorable... 7:33 ~Silverstream *small grin* J-Just me.... 7:33 To Bluetopia (presses her nose) juusssst you 7:34 ~Silverstream *blushes slightly and looks to the side* 7:34 To Bluetopia ....don't be his person.... you're your own person.... 7:35 ~Silverstream ....My own person... Yeah, I am.... 7:35 To Bluetopia your getting it.... your getting it.... 7:36 ~Silverstream He... He don't own me 7:37 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) .....he cant tell you what to do... 7:38 ~Silverstream An' I ain't just one of his toys... 7:39 To Bluetopia also a song..... you like quoting song lyrics, don't you? (smirks) 7:39 ~Silverstream Awww.... I was Hopin' you wouldn't notice that one *smirks back* 7:40 To Bluetopia (leans forward, lowers tone) .......the Green always notices 7:41 ~Silverstream *puts on serious expression, and whispers in her ear* .....Baskin Robbins always finds out... 7:42 To Bluetopia ....w-what the hell is that supposed to mean? 7:42 ~Silverstream *snorts* I dunno, I think I heard it in a movie somewhere 7:43 To Bluetopia (looks of slight surprise) ....Huh 7:45 ~Silverstream *rolls off of her* Oof.... Long day 7:46 To Bluetopia (bed of leafs appear under her head) 7:47 ~Silverstream EEP! *sits up in surprise* ...oh... Ohhh *slowly lays back down* 7:52 To Bluetopia ....your welcome to stay here for as long as you want... 7:52 ~Silverstream ....I need a night..... Thanks 7:53 To Bluetopia (quilt of vines cover over her) anything for a new friend.... 7:54 ~Silverstream Friend... I like that... *closes eyes* 7:55 To Bluetopia (lies next to her and kisses her on the cheek) .....so do i.... (looks beside to hovering vine) ....not tonight Jordan... 7:57 ~Silverstream *laughs for a few seconds, then falls dead asleep* 7:58 To Bluetopia ....that..... that's impressive.... (shifts in spot and closes eyes) 7:59 ~Silverstream *while sleeping, a content smile crosses her face* 8:00 To Bluetopia ((end?)) Category:Blog posts